An Epic Clash Battle! Negi VS Evangeline
(The matches are shown) (Fei Ku and Lingshen smirk, as they stare down) (Fei Ku): At last! The showdown of the century! (Lingshen): Let us prove who the best fighter is, once and for all! (Negi and Asuna gasps) (Negi): I don't believe it... I'm fighting Evangeline, next? (Asuna): This is going to be a tough fight. (Negi): Even if Evangeline hsa Pokemon, it is not going to be easy. But, look... (Asuna meets Ayaka) (Asuna, smirking evilly): At last... Now I can wipe that smirk off her face. But which to use? (Ayaka): Oh? You and I get to fight, finally? Why, with your Pokemon, I doubt you'll ever have a miracle, coming up. (Asuna): I can best myself. Your match was... so... Zzz... (Asuna pretends to sleep) (Ayaka): BIG DEAL! Makie wasn't a worthy opponent! I bet I can beat you, with my eyes closed. (Asuna and Ayaka fought) (Asuna): You couldn't even fight, with your chest sticking out! (Ayaka): Oh, yeah? Your bells are distracting! (Asuna): WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP? (Ayaka): MAKE ME! (The girls cheer on, as Asuna and Ayaka start fighting) (Gardevoir): ENOUGH! (Gardevoir appears and separated Asuna and Ayaka) (Asuna): Huh? (All of 3-A, except for Chachamaru and Eva, sweatdropped) (Negi): Uh... Uh... (Chamo): This is awkward. (Negi): I didn't know she was a peacekeeper. (Gardevoir): Save it for later. I don't want to see you fight, now. (Ayaka, confused): Did that Gardevoir talk? (Nodoka): It's my Gardevoir. And it's using Telepathy. (Asuna sighs) (Asuna): Fine... (Asuna and Ayaka walk away) (Asuna, to Ayaka): The Battlefield! You and Me! We'll settle this! (Ayaka scoffs) (Nodoka, to Gardevoir): You did well. Thanks for stopping them. (Gardevoir): No. I should thank YOU for bringing me out to stop their fighting. You're a great person. (Nodoka blushes, and then hides her bangs) (Gardevoir): Nodoka? (Chamo): The Second Round will now begin! Sayo vs. Fumika! (Sayo brings out Shuppet) (Fumika brings out Jolteon) (Fuka): You can do it, Fumika! (Chamo): Battle Begin! (Fumika): Jolteon, Pin Missile! (Jolteon uses Pin Missile) (Sayo): Dodge it! (Shuppet dodges Pin Missile) (Sayo): Use Shadow Ball! (Shuppet fires a Shadow Ball to Jolteon) (Jolteon gets hit) (Jolteon jumps up) (Fumika): Way to go! Now, use Thunder Wave! (Jolteon uses Thunder Wave, paralyzing Shuppet) (Sayo): Use Double Team! (Shuppet doesn't do Double Team) (Fuka): You got that ghost on the ropes! (Sayo): Move! Shuppet? (Kazumi): Come on, Sayo... (Fumika): NOW! Use Thunderbolt! (Jolteon uses Thunderbolt) (Shuppet goes down) (Sayo): NO! Shuppet! (Shuppet gets up) (Sayo): What a relief. Now, use Dark Pulse! (Shuppet uses Dark Pulse) (Fumika): Pin Missile! (Jolteon hits Shuppet with Pin Missile) (Shuppet goes down, again) (Shuppet gets up, again) (Sayo): You can do it... (Shuppet growls) (Fumika): Good work, Jolteon! I'm winning! I'm winning! (Sayo): You can do it! Go! (Shuppet floats up and starts to glow) (Sayo): Huh? (Fumika): It can't be! (Everyone is in awe) (Shuppet becomes Banette) (Banette): Banette! (Sayo): It evolved! (Kazumi): And in a packed audience! Banette, the Marionette Pokemon and the evolved form of Shuppet. A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it. (Fumika): Okay! No way I'm losing to a Ghost like you! Jolteon, get her! (Jolteon runs toward Banette) (Sayo): Banette! Shadow Ball! (Banette's Shadow Ball connects) (Jolteon goes down) (Fumika): Jolteon! (Jolteon stands tall) (Fumika): RIGHT! USE THUNDER! END IT! (Jolteon uses Thunder) (Sayo): NOOOOO! (Banette uses Hyper Beam) (Both attacks collide) (Kazumi): A Hyper Beam? BOOM! (The smoke appeared) (Kazumi): What happened? (Sayo): Banette... (Banette is standing) (Sayo): AH! Yes! (Fumika): Jolteon! Use Thunderbolt! (Jolteon gets up and stares at Banette) (Fumika): COME ON! Use Thunderbolt! (Jolteon collapses) (Jolteon is out cold) (Fumika): OH, NO! (Chamo): Jolteon is unable to battle! Winner is Sayo and her ghosts! (Sayo celebrates) (Sayo): I did it! (Banette laughs) (Fumika holds Jolteon) (Fumika): You did great. I'm sorry we lost. Don't worry. (Jolteon): I'm fine... (Fumika): Well, next time, we'll show them who's boss. You were impressive. (Zazie): You're a good little sport. (Fuka & Fumika): 45 points. (Zazie is juggling) (Zazie): I get that small score. (Chamo): Next match! Nodoka vs. Fuka! (Fuka): GO! Shedinja! (Shedinja comes out) (All of 3-A sweatdropped) (Nodoka): Uh... Since when did you have a Shedinja? (Fuka): I got me both a Ninjask and a Shedinja! (Yue): A pathetic Pokemon, unlike Magikarp. It's invincible, but it only gets hit once, by a Super Effective move. It's ability is Wonder Guard, and can be hit by Fire, Rock, Ghost, Dark, and Flying Type moves. (Nodoka holds up a Poke Ball) (Nodoka throws the Poke Ball in silence) (Natu comes out) (Asuna): A Natu? (Yue): It's a Flying-Type, and Shedinja's a Bug-type. Flying Pokemon always have the advantage. (Chamo): My prediction... 6 seconds! Battle Begin! (Nodoka): Peck attack! (Natu does Peck) (Shedinja dodges out of the way) (Nodoka): Huh? (Fuka): Move swiftly, Shedinja! Move like the light Gastly and run like the fast Dratini! (Yue): It's avoiding it! Fuka's using strategy! She knew that if Shedinja is hit, severely, it's over. (Asuna): This'll be good. (Fuka): NOW! Use Shadow Ball! (Shedinja uses Shadow Ball, hurting Natu) (Nodoka): Natu! (Haruna): Oh, man! It's badly hurt! (Yue): I forgot... Natu's a Psychic type... and we know what it a Psychic-type's weakness. (Asuna): A Ghost-type! (Fuka): Shedinja! Now use Grudge! (Shedinja uses Grudge) (Nodoka): Natu! Peck! (Natu does Peck again, as Shedinja dodges it) (Fuka): GO! WHAM! (Natu is down) (Nodoka, thinking): This is bad... I have to beat this Shedinja. It's crafty, but it is smart. If only... I can't use Shadow Ball. WAIT! THAT'S IT! (Nodoka): SHADOW BALL! (Natu fires a Shadow Ball) (Fuka): Fire one, too! (Shedinja does a Shadow Ball) (Both Shadow Balls collide) BOOM! (Natu and Shedinja are still standing) (Fuka): You can't win! (Natu is tired) (Fuka): I'm doing it! This is so awesome! I'm going to have a perfect victory! (Fumika): You're doing well, Sis! Not ONCE Natu struck at you! (Fuka): Thanks! It's just strategy! I knew Shedinja is invincible! (Fumika): You're so awesome! (Nodoka): That's it... I'm throwing in the towel on this... (Natu, via Telepathy): NO! You cannot quit. (Nodoka): Huh? Natu? You do Telepathy, too? (Natu, via Telepathy): There is ONE move left... and I learned it. (Nodoka): But, I don't know anny other... (Natu): Nonsense... I never fail... You do it, now. Shedinja is a Ghost & Bug type. And I have the one move that'll end. It's the most important move, and it cannot miss. (Nodoka): Cannot miss? THAT'S IT! (Fuka): Oh, well! Let's celebrate! Shedinja, Spite! (Shedinja uses Spite) (Yue): Oh, no! Nodoka! (Haruna): I guess that is it! (Nodoka): Natu! Aerial Ace! (Natu does Aerial Ace) (Natu flies at Shedinja) (Haruna): Is that? POW! (Aerial Ace hits Shedinja) (Haruna): AWESOME! (Yue): Natu did Aerial Ace! A Flying-type move that never misses! Nodoka must've planned that, as well! (Nodoka): WE DID IT! (Shedinja is out cold) (Fuka): NO! SHEDINJAAAAA! (Zazie): That's why they call it an Aerial attack... (Mana): 12 points. (Setsuna): No. 15 points. (Zazie): I'm grounded. (Chamo): Well, it lasted minutes, instead of seconds, so... Shedinja is unable to battle! Winner is, of course, Nodoka! (Fuka sobs) (Nodoka and Natu celebrate) (Natu): I knew you could do it. (Nodoka blushes) (Nodoka): Thanks... It's the least I can do. You helped me. (Yue smiles) (Yue): Well, Nodoka won, again... (Ayaka): YOU, FUKA NARUTAKI, HAVE A SUCKY POKEMON! THANKS FOR WASTING OUR TIME! (Asuna): HEY! She didn't know that Shedinja would lose, like that! (Negi): Now, girls, Fuka and Nodoka did a great battle. It was pretty close, if you ask me. (Fuka returns Shedinja) (Fuka): I guess I picked the wrong Pokemon. But that's okay... Shedinja, you did okay. (Nodoka shook hands with Fuka) (Nodoka): Great fight. (Fuka): Thanks... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: RIOCALU (Eva glares evilly) (Negi): This is bad... I'm going to try my best. (Eva): Negi, the son of the Thousand Master... at long last I'll have my revenge on you. I've waited long to get you. But I don't like the way we're battling. (Negi): Let's do this, Evangeline. (Chamo): Battle begin! (Eva): GO, MY PET! (Skorupi appears) (Asuna): WHOA! A Scorpion! (Yue): A Skorupi... Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokemon. As soon as the tail claws close, its needle tips secrete poison. It can survive a year without food. (Negi brings out Riolu) (Riolu): Olu! (Eva): That thing? Don't make me laugh. (Riolu pumps up) (Nodoka): Riolu? (Nodoka scans the Pokedex Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. (Eva): Go, Skorupi! Use Poison Fang! (Skorupi uses Poison Fang) BITE! (Skorupi bites Riolu) (Negi): OH, NO! (Eva): See? My Skorupi is the definition of the end. You're about to be defeated by me, Negi Springfield. Too bad it's this thing's victory that will be your downfall, finally. And once I defeat you, I'm going to drain you of your blood, and be free of this-! (Chamo): AHEM! Negster promised that he'd find a way to cure you! Not only that, biting another Pokemon Trainer is against the rules! (Eva): HMPH! You always had to butt in. Fine then... We'll do it LEGIT. (Negi): Riolu, envoke your Focus Blast! (Riolu does Focus Blast) (Skorupi gets struck by it) (Skorupi stands tall) (Eva): Unlike the rest of you, my Pokemon are simply dear, and have battled through training. Of course, after I give them my own brand of caring and love. It's something that you mortals always done. Now then, Skorupi, use Cross Poison! (Skorupi uses Cross Poison) (Riolu is hit) (Riolu is down) (Eva): Now, finish it with X-Scissor! (Skorupi does X-Scissor) (Riolu is struck severely) (Negi): OH, NO! RIOLU! (Riolu stands straight) (Eva): Stupid Pokemon... How is it still standing? (Asuna): I think this Pokemon wanted to be strong. (Konoka): I think it wanted to not give up, since he has Negi on his side. (Eva): It's sad, really. Even through damage, you can't beat me. (Negi): Okay, Riolu! Use Vacuum Wave! (Vacuum Wave hits Skorupi) (Skorupi goes down) (Eva): Skorupi? (Negi): Now, follow it with Focus Punch! (Riolu lands Focus Punch) (Skorupi is staggering) (Eva): You asked for it! Skorupi, use Hone Claws! (Skorupi uses Hone Claws) (Riolu goes down) (Negi): Focus Blast! (Skorupi dodges it) (Negi): And Focus Punch! POW! (Riolu takes down Skorupi) (Skorupi stands up) (Setsuna): These two aren't giving an inch! (Yue): Negi's losing... and Riolu is taking damage... (Nodoka): Come on, Professor Negi... (Eva laughs) (Eva): It won't be long now. Soon, revenge is mine! (Negi): I don't know how much I can take... Riolu, do your best and keep trying! NOW! Use Focus Punch again! (Riolu does Focus Punch) (Eva): Skorupi! X-Scissor! (Skorupi does X-Scissor) (Riolu goes down hard) (Eva): It's over. (Riolu gets up) (Eva): Grrr... (Negi): Riolu? Why are you getting up? (Haruna): This Pokemon isn't giving up. I like it! (Ayaka): I must for Professor Negi and his Pokemon! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! (Asuna): What is she doing? (Nodoka): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! (Yue): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! (Sayo): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! (A few others join in) (Most girls): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! (Asuna): Oh, well. Can't beat them, join them. (Asuna joins in): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! (All of 3-A, except for Chachamaru, chant "RI-O-LU!") (Chachamaru): Go, Sko-Ru-Pi. Sko-Ru-Pi. (Eva): Must you chant for ME, Robot? (Riolu smiles, as he was standing tall) (Negi): They like you! They don't want you to give up! You're doing great! Now, let's finish this battle! (Eva): You think your students are going to cheer on, just because I am winning? Nice try! But you signed a death wish! (Eva signals to Skorupi) (Eva): Poison Fang! (Skorupi bites Riolu with Poison Fang) (Riolu screams in pain) (Riolu pushes Skorupi off, with a bluish aura) (Everyone gasps) (Negi): HUH? Riolu? (Riolu glows in a dark blue aura, and then in a light blue shine) (Asuna): It can't be! (Nodoka): It's evolving! ("Ultimate Challage" song plays) (Eva): NO! BUT WHY NOW? (Negi): I don't believe it. This is amazing... (Riolu becomes Lucario) (Lucario): RAAAH! (Haruna, Yue, & Nodoka): A LUCARIO! (Asuna): Amazing... It evolved, after a tough battle. Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura. (Lucario stands in place, closing its eyes) (Eva): Oh, yeah? Skorupi, X-Scissor! (Skorupi fires an X-Scissor) (Lucario's eyes shone red) (X-Scissor goes through Lucario's afterimage) (Lucario appears, in front of Skorupi) (Eva): WHAT? (Lucario does Force Palm) BAM! (Skorupi is hit by the Force Palm) (Lucario does Focus Blast, blasting Skorupi down) (Eva): HOW? This cannot be right! Skorupi, Poison Fang! (Skorupi cannot move) (Eva): WHAT? (Chachamaru): It appears that your Skorupi is paralyzed, Master. (Yue): Negi's Lucario just used Force Palm, which may cause the opponent to be paralyzed! (Nodoka): No way. But Negi didn't make an attack! (Yue): I don't know why, but it suddenly felt like battle, by itself. (Lucario signals to Negi, and gives a thumbs-up) (Negi): Alright, Lucario! Let's end this! Aura Sphere! (Lucario charges up an Aura Sphere) (Eva): NO! NO! (Skorupi is shocked) (Aura Sphere grows large) (Negi): AND FIRE! (Lucario fires an Aura Sphere) BLAST! (Skorupi is blasted by the Aura Sphere) (Skorupi is out cold) (Chamo): Skorupi is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Victory goes to Negster! (The girls cheered wildly, as Negi smiles) (Eva growls) (Eva): DAMN YOU! (Eva sighs) (Eva returns Skorupi) (Eva turns away) (Negi, to Eva): Evangeline! (Eva turns to Negi) (Negi): Great match. (Eva smiles) (Eva): Thanks. You're not bad, yourself... But next time, I'll win this one... (Eva walks off) (Chachamaru): Where are we going, Master? (Eva): Out. We need to be alone. (Chachamaru): But I still have a match, too. Maybe I CAN face Professor Negi, for you, if I win. (Eva): You do that for me? (Chachamaru smiles) (Eva): Stupid robot! That's a stupid request! But just to be fair... DON'T LOSE! (Chachamaru): Understood, Master. (Chamo): Hey, the robot's match isn't until later. Let's move on! (Asuna): I get the feeling that Eva doesn't want Negi to win, badly. Granted she wanted him dead, but... (Setsuna): It's fine. For now, it's great to have Negi in the next round. Plus, who knew Lucario was really impressive. (Makie, blushing): I SOOOO want a Lucario, like that! (Yuna): Me, too! (Zazie): Aura you sure you would? (Mana): 2 points. (Zazie): Fierce... TO BE CONTINUED... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S LUCARIO! Major events *Negi is revealed to have caught a Riolu. *Evangeline is revealed to have caught a Skorupi. *Negi's Riolu evolves into Lucario, and learns Aura Sphere. *Nodoka is revealed to have caught a Natu, and is revealed to know Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, Psychic and Fly. *Sayo's Shuppet evolves into Banette.